Cinq bonnes raisons
by Archea
Summary: TRADUCTION. Remus a toujours sur lui un vieux bout de parchemin. Sirius se pose des questions... Slash SB/RL au temps des Maraudeurs. Traduction de la fic de Rekanekho intitulée "Five Reasons Not To".
1. Chapter 1

**Cinq bonnes raisons**

par Rekanekho, traduction d'Archea

**Disclaimer **: Remus, Sirius & Co appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et ne nous rapportent que du fun.

**Note de la traductrice **: j'ai choisi de conserver les surnoms anglais des deux compères (« Moony » et « Paddy », ça sonne tout de même mieux que « Lunard » et « Patmol »).

**Chapitre 1**

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black arpentaient un couloir de Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers, pendant un interclasse. On était au printemps et la journée s'annonçait plaisante, chaude et ensoleillée : toute l'école donnait l'impression de se détendre allègrement. Cette atmosphère idyllique fut soudain interrompue lorsque l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta net et poussa une exclamation bruyante en s'administrant une claque sur le front.

— Euuuh... Paddy?

Remus se demandait si son ami avait définitivement perdu la raison.

— Moony ! J'ai complètement oublié qu'on avait un devoir à rendre pour cet après-midi en Soin des Créatures Magiques et je n'ai plus une seule heure de libre ! A la rigueur, si je sèche l'Histoire de la Magie... ou un truc comme ça... il faut absolument que j'aie une bonne note après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière avec les botrucs.

Sirius lui jetait un regard pathétique en se tordant les mains.

— Bon, euh... moi, j'ai quelques heures devant moi. Si tu veux, je te le fais, ton devoir, dit Remus d'une voix hésitante. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est une urgence, ajouta-t-il après coup.

— Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Remus ! Tu es un ange !

Sirius adressa un sourire radieux à son camarade, nouant ses deux bras autour du corps plus menu dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. « Je t'adore au-delà de tout, tu sais ça ? »

Remus s'arracha à l'étreinte avec un petit sourire, s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

— Je dirais bien « à ton service », mais tu serais cap' de me prendre au mot.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et, glissant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, le ramena contre lui. « Tu es toujours si chic avec moi, Moony ! »

Remus sourit mais détourna le regard. D'un geste distrait, il palpa un morceau de papier qui dépassait légèrement de la poche de sa robe.

— Remus, c'est quoi ce parchemin que tu traînes partout avec toi ? Je sais que c'est toujours le même à cause de cette tache que j'ai faite dessus le mois dernier en renversant mon jus de potiron.

— Oh, juste un porte-bonheur, murmura Remus en ralentissant le pas, le regard à terre et l'air gêné.

— Un porte-bonheur, ce bout de papier blanc? (Petite pause, pendant laquelle Sirius afficha son regard le plus méditatif.) Tu es un peu bizarre, Remus, tu sais ?

Décochant un sourire amusé à son ami, Sirius remit la conversation sur le prochain match de quidditch tandis qu'ils continuaient de remonter le couloir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le soir venu, Remus se retrouva seul dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Deux de ses camarades étaient à l'entraînement de quidditch, le troisième disputait une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune. Précautionneusement, Remus sortit de sa poche le parchemin qu'il avait gardé sur lui toute la journée et le déplia. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien seul et murmura : « Mes cinq raisons » en tapotant le parchemin de sa baguette. Puis il commença à relire ce qui s'y trouvait écrit depuis longtemps :

Cinq bonnes raisons de me retenir :

1. Il aime les filles. Et que les filles, apparemment. Il serait sans doute horrifié à l'idée de sortir avec un garçon.

2. Même s'il acceptait, il est surtout attiré par les beaux physiques (comme lui). Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'intéresse à un maigrichon maladif et couturé de cicatrices.

3. Et même s'il tolérait mon physique, que dire de ma personnalité ? Il ne sort qu'avec les stars de l'école, les gens les plus en vue (comme lui, bis). Moi, on ne me remarque que parce que je suis un Maraudeur et je suis beaucoup trop timide, discret, studieux et conformiste pour lui. C'est à peine s'il me supporte en tant qu'ami certains jours — quand je pense à toutes ces fois où il râle parce que je travaille trop, où il me taquine quand je m'inquiète de nous voir enfreindre toutes ces règles...

4. Suppose qu'il te marque de l'intérêt, malgré tout... combien de temps durent-elles, ses histoires de cœur ? Deux semaines grand maximum ? Tu sais bien que tu es déjà [« amoureux » est raturé attaché à lui, alors tu imagines ce que ce sera au bout de deux semaines ? Et ta peine, quand il te laissera tomber ?

5. Tu tiens vraiment à prendre le risque ? D'accord, mais rappelle-toi l'amitié qu'il y a entre vous. Tu serais sans doute toujours seul et abandonné s'il ne t'avait pas abordé dans le train la première année pour te forcer quasiment à devenir son ami. Il tolère tous tes défauts et stimule toutes tes qualités. Non seulement il accepte que tu sois un loup-garou (combien l'auraient fait ?) mais il est devenu un animagus pour toi, bon sang ! Tu as de la chance de simplement le connaître, son amitié est un don du ciel. Ne fous pas tout en l'air en pariant sur une relation improbable.

Avec les années, le titre avait légèrement changé : le chiffre « 5 » avait été barré et remplacé par « 4 ». Ceci s'expliquait par le trait qui biffait tout le premier paragraphe. Les entrées 2 et 3 étaient précédées de petits points d'interrogation.

Avec un long soupir, Remus prononça la formule « Amis rien qu'amis » en tapotant le papier. Les mots s'évanouirent. Il replia le parchemin redevenu vierge et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Fermant les yeux, Remus se massa le front. Au bout d'un moment, il se secoua un bon coup, ouvrit enfin son manuel de Charmes et entama ses devoirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinq bonnes raisons : chapitre deux**

- M'enuie. M'ennuie. M'ennuie. M'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Sirius Black marmonnait sa complainte aux murs gris d'un couloir désert, au cinquième étage.

Il s'était ennuyé toute la journée. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, l'ennui n'est pas la fin du monde ni même un mal incurable. Pour Sirius Black, c'était un sentiment asphyxiant. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège et il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour y mettre fin. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient, même de loin, prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou dès qu'ils entrevoyaient une lueur d'ennui dans ses yeux : ils savaient qu'elle annonçait chaos et carnage.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception : Sirius était sur les dents, intenable, à bout de nerfs, excédé. Aujourd'hui était de nature à lui faire faire n'importe quoi, juste pour voir quel cataclysme s'ensuivrait. Bref, Sirius Black s'ennuyait.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché à se distraire, vraiment. On était samedi mais il pleuvait, il n'y avait pas de sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard et il ne pouvait même pas s'entraîner au quidditch parce que le capitaine des Gryffondors avait un rendez-vous galant. Il maudit tout bas le capitaine, qui se trouvait être l'Attrapeur de l'équipe — un certain jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille — et enchaîna sur quelques épithètes bien choisis sur la rousse préfète des Gryffondors. Si James n'était pas son meilleur ami, il aurait saboté son rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Là, il s'était contenté de jeter un sort musical sur son dentifrice.

Chez les Serpentards, ses victimes de prédilection se cantonnaient dans le donjon comme s'ils avaient deviné son état d'esprit. Les Serdaigles hantaient la bibliothèque, pour changer, et les Poufsoufles fuyaient à son approche. Son ami Remus piochait son devoir de potions et il n'était pas question que Sirius aille passer son temps libre avec le dernier des Maraudeurs, Peter. Personne à torturer, personne avec qui s'amuser.

Après une heure de déambulation à travers le château, frustré et en manque d'inspiration, il se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un moment, Sirius joua avec l'idée de sortir sous cette pluie sinistre. Puis il décida de se livrer à un de ses passe-temps favoris : flirter avec son ami Remus.

— Moooooooony ! hurla Sirius d'un bout à l'autre de la salle commune. Pelotonné confortablement dans un fauteuil rembourré, près de la cheminée, son ami lisait un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Remus le regarda, leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de la main en souriant.

Sirius le rejoignit d'un bond et atterrit sur ses genoux, par-dessus le grimoire.

— Sirius !

Les joues de Remus rosirent tandis qu'il s'efforçait en vain de déloger son ami, hélas plus massif, de ses genoux et de son livre.

— Tu es si touchant, assis là tout seul près du feu. Et si mignon, bien sûr.

— Mouais... merci Sirius. Tu veux bien libérer mon livre, maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

Remus essayait de prendre un air dégagé — comme s'il n'était pas du tout affecté par la présence, tout contre lui, d'un robuste joueur de quidditch. Sirius adorait jouer à ce petit jeu avec son ami, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'en pensait Remus. Sirius flirtait, Remus rougissait et bégayait. C'était drôle comme tout et il y avait de quoi s'amuser des heures entières, mais ce serait encore plus drôle si Remus prenait la chose au sérieux et flirtait à son tour avec lui. Hélas, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais Sirius, qui était d'un naturel optimiste, continuait d'embêter Remus. Dans l'espoir que. Heureusement, le jeune blond ne se fâchait jamais : au pire, il s'extrayait sans violence de la situation et quittait la pièce.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs adressa un large sourire à son ami et sortit sa baguette. Une incantation rapide, et le livre disparut dans un « plop ! » sonore. Puis réapparut, collé au plafond, sous les yeux consternés de son propriétaire.

— Sirius ! J'étais en train de lire, là.

Remus s'efforça de prendre un air sévère. Sirius ne fit que rire en jetant ses bras autour du loup-garou.

— Tu lis trop. Si je n'étais pas là, tu te serais déjà métamorphosé en bibliothèque à l'heure qu'il est. Franchement, Moony, tu devrais t'accorder un peu de distraction.

Remus sourit en secouant la tête. « Tu crois que c'est distrayant, un gorille poids-lourd sur mes genoux ? »

— Hé, je n'ai pas mangé tant que ça au déjeuner. Enfin je crois... (Sirius fit mine de se tâter l'estomac.)

Remus éclata de rire. « D'accord, tu m'as suffisamment torturé. Lève-toi, maintenant, que je retrouve ma baguette pour te jeter un sort. Ou faire redescendre mon livre, avec ta permission. »

Sirius sourit à son tour en secouant la tête. « Tu ne me jetteras jamais de sort, Moony. Tu es bien trop gentil. »

— Et ça te traumatise visiblement, dit Remus en rougissant un peu à ce compliment.

Cédant enfin à la demande, Sirius se leva pour se rasseoir aussitôt près de son ami. Comme le fauteuil était prévu pour un seul occupant, Remus dût vite renoncer à son espace vital.

— Allez, distrais-moi un peu, Remus. Je m'ennuie.

— Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

Sirius songea à un certain nombre de choses qu'il aimerait beaucoup faire avec le loup-garou mais s'abstint de les mentionner. « Et si on allait à la bibliothèque... » (Remus lui jeta un regard soupçonneux) « ... pour jouer un tour aux Serdaigles ? »

— Moi qui pensais que tu rêvais d'un samedi après-midi tranquille avec moi, à lire un vieil opuscule sur la théorie de la magie.

— Si tu es là, Moony, je suis sûr que ça me plairait. (Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et poursuivit de sa voix la plus suave, la plus sexy.) Mais j'exigerais quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose de vraiment... épatant, tu sais.

Remus se tortilla sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise. « Euh... les vieilles chaussette de Peter ? »

Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire. « Tu as une âme de poète romantique, Moony ! »

Les yeux encore pétillants de joie, il suggéra : « Et si j'allais chercher des shamallows et du chocolat à la cuisine, comme ça on pourrait s'asseoir près du feu et passer un peu de temps ensemble ? Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? »

— Merci pour cette offre généreuse, Sirius. (Remus sourit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris si proches des siens.) Du curry s'il leur en reste, ou un dessert.

— Drôle de mélange. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je trouverais ça surprenant.

Sirius savait que son ami adorait mélanger le sucré et l'épicé.

Il se releva d'un bond et courut leur chercher de quoi boire et grignoter, prenant soin de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité avant d'ouvrir le passage secret qui menait aux cuisines. Il ne voulait pas que tous les autres le découvrent : les escapades aux cuisines perdraient tout leur charme.

A son retour, il vit que Remus contemplait le feu d'un air absent en triturant à nouveau son bout de papier.

Un porte-bonheur, tu parles. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'écrit là-dessus que lui seul peut lire. Peut-être un dessin. J'aimerais bien savoir quoi.

— Toujours à caresser ton papelard adoré, Moony ? Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit sur les câlins en public ? Interdits, sauf avec moi !

— Paddy !

Le loup-garou rougissait à nouveau. Il rangea le papier au fond de sa poche.

Sirius eut une inspiration soudaine. « Hé, Moony, j'ai oublié la cape dans les cuisines. Tu veux bien me garder mon chocolat au chaud ? Rendez-vous dans le dortoir d'ici une demi-heure. Plus si je tombe sur Rusard... ou un Serpentard. »

— Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis...

— Comme si c'était mon style ! (Remus eut un petit rire.) Ne t'inquiète pas, Moony. A tout à l'heure !

Sirius sortit de la salle commune, se glissa dans un angle et revêtit la cape d'invisibilité. Il attendit une minute ou deux qu'un autre étudiant donne le mot de passe au portrait pour rentrer avec lui dans la salle. Remus rassemblait lentement ses affaires, perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius monta l'escalier à sa suite en s'efforçant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible.

La fameuse ouïe hypersensible des loups-garous ? Pur bobard, et Sirius s'en félicita pour une fois. En réalité, Remus était plutôt dur d'oreille (ou souvent distrait, ce qui revenait au même) et Sirius put suivre son ami sans qu'il se doute de rien.

Il le regarda avec intérêt déplier le parchemin, prononcer une incantation et le lire attentivement. Il n'osa pas trop s'approcher de crainte que Remus ne repère sa présence, mais se jura « d'emprunter » le papier plus tard dans la soirée pour voir ce qu'il disait et pourquoi Remus y tenait tant.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Remus fut endormi, Sirius jeta un sort d'insonorisation et vint à pas de loup le rejoindre près de son lit. La robe du dormeur était accrochée à l'un des baldaquins et Sirius, doucement, précautionneusement, en tira le parchemin tant désiré. Puis il regagna son propre lit sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les rideaux et alluma sa baguette. Dès qu'il eut prononcé l'incantation à voix haute, des mots se formèrent sur le papier.

S'il y avait eu un témoin à cette scène, il aurait pu lire la stupéfaction dans le regard de Sirius ; heureusement pour ce dernier, il était seul. Bien vite, la stupéfaction fit place au ravissement. Sirius resta pensif un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de solliciter plume et encrier d'un coup de baguette. Puis ce fut une plume crissant contre le parchemin, un froissement de tissu lorsqu'un morceau de papier regagna la poche de son propriétaire, le silence enfin tandis que Sirius se laissait envahir par le sommeil, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Venu le dimanche matin, Sirius avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et la démarche allègre. Il passa le petit-déjeuner à fredonner tout bas un petit air jovial entre deux bouchées de céréales, souriant à sa cuillère. Le reste de la matinée, les Maraudeurs s'assirent sous leur arbre préféré : ils firent les fous et leurs devoirs (surtout le premier pour Sirius).

Ce dernier resta d'humeur exquise toute la journée, entre rires et sourires. L'après-midi se passa ainsi jusqu'au moment où Sirius, jetant un œil autour de lui, décida que l'heure était venue. Remus et lui étaient seuls dans la salle commune et, détail important, leur dortoir était vide.

Le gai sourire que Sirius avait affiché tout ce jour se fit un peu prédateur tandis qu'il considérait son ami blond-roux. Une fois de plus, le garçon était lové dans son fauteuil préféré avec un livre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu trames, Moony ?

— Pas grand'chose, Paddy. Je lis, c'est tout.

Sirius se percha sur le bras du fauteuil et scruta le livre. « Ça m'a l'air plutôt barbant. Tu es sûr que tu n'aimerais pas faire autre chose ? »

Pour toute réponse, Remus haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

— C'est fou ce que tes cheveux te retombent sur le visage.

Sirius se pencha et lui remit une mèche en place derrière l'oreille, laissant traîner ses doigts un peu plus que nécessaire.

Le regard écarquillé, Remus le fixait en silence.

— Tu sais, je crois bien que tu as les yeux les plus incroyables qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, dit Sirius en dévorant son camarade du regard. (Le-dit camarade, tétanisé, n'était pas sans rappeler une biche figée devant les phares d'une voiture.)

Sirius se pencha encore et caressa du doigt la joue de Remus en chuchotant « Moony ». Il sentit le frisson qui parcourait l'adolescent et l'identifia pour ce qu'il était — du désir — mais n'émit aucune protestation lorsque Remus se dégagea et se leva du fauteuil.

— Je crois que je vais monter un peu là-haut, Paddy. On se voit plus tard ?

Remus fixait des yeux le plancher, les joues légèrement en feu.

C'est incroyable, une telle maîtrise de soi, se disait Sirius en regardant Remus s'éloigner. Il tripotait machinalement le parchemin dans sa poche. Sirius sourit en aparté.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus atteignit le dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un long soupir.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il lui était si difficile, à présent, de garder ses distances avec Sirius. A des moments comme ceux-là, il avait du mal à se rappeler pour quelles raisons précises il fallait garder ses distances. Par habitude, Remus fouilla sa poche, sortit le parchemin et le tapota en murmurant l'incantation.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le parchemin révéla son secret. Il y avait des mots écrits après chaque paragraphe, jusque dans les marges, et ce n'était pas son écriture. Remus jeta un regard affolé autour de lui en se demandant si c'était une blague qu'on lui faisait. Mais la pièce était toujours aussi vide : il reporta son regard sur le parchemin et commença à lire nerveusement.

**Cinq bonnes raisons de me retenir :**

**1. Il aime les filles. Et que les filles, apparemment. Il serait sans doute horrifié à l'idée de sortir avec un garçon. **

_J'ai vu que tu avais biffé cette raison. Pourtant, c'est vrai, j'aime bien les filles. C'est juste que je préfère les garçons. Surtout ceux qui ont de beaux cheveux blonds-bruns où l'on aimerait plonger ses mains tout le temps. Ils sont même un peu roux quand le soleil couchant les éclaire sous le bon angle... Mmmmm. Des cheveux à la Moony._

**2. Même s'il acceptait, il est surtout attiré par les beaux physiques (comme lui). Je doute qu'il s'intéresse à un maigrichon maladif et couturé de cicatrices. **

_Hé ho ! On est prié de ne pas dénigrer mon Moony. Il est très bien de sa personne, figure-toi. Je salive à sa vue régulièrement et comme chacun sait, j'ai très bon goût en la matière. Pourquoi es-tu toujours obsédé par l'idée que tes cicatrices sont laides ? Je répète ce que je t'ai dit la première année, quand je les ai découvertes : elles sont « vachement cool ». J'ajouterais à présent qu'elles sont rudement sexy. Mais bon, il y a tellement de choses chez toi que je trouve rudement sexy..._

**3. Quand bien même il passerait sur mon physique, que dire de ma personnalité ? Il ne sort qu'avec les stars de l'école, les gens les plus en vue (comme lui, bis). Moi, on ne me remarque que parce que je suis un Maraudeur et je suis beaucoup trop timide, discret, studieux et conformiste pour lui. C'est à peine s'il me supporte en tant qu'ami certains jours — quand je pense à toutes ces fois où il râle parce que je travaille trop, où il me taquine quand je m'inquiète de nous voir enfreindre toutes ces règles...**

_J'adore ta personnalité. Je suis convaincu qu'elle a été inventée afin de compléter la mienne à la perfection. D'accord, d'accord : c'est vrai, je trouve que tu travailles trop. Comme si tu avais besoin de tous ces points supplémentaires ! Et quand je me plains que tu passes trop temps sur tes devoirs, c'est parce que tu me délaisses pendant tes heures d'étude. Et si je te taquine quand tu stresses à l'idée qu'on se fasse prendre, c'est parce que tu es irrésistible à ces moments-là. Tu plisses le nez, tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure, c'est tout simplement adorable ! Quand je te vois t'inquiéter, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus illico. Et je sens que c'est parti pour durer._

**4. Suppose qu'il te marque de l'intérêt, malgré tout... combien de temps durent-elles, ses histoires de cœur ? Deux semaines grand maximum ? Tu sais bien que tu es déjà [« amoureux » est raturé attaché à lui, alors tu imagines ce que ce sera au bout de deux semaines ? Et ta souffrance quand il te laissera tomber ?**

_Franchement, Remus ! Ce n'est pas la confiance en moi qui t'étouffe. Eh bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le partenaire adéquat pour une histoire de cœur. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'attendais quelqu'un en particulier avant de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse ? Quelqu'un qui serait déjà un ami, qui me connaîtrait bien ? Quelqu'un de compatible, qui aurait pour moi les sentiments que j'ai pour lui ? Qui ne m'exploiterait pas pour mon (éblouissant) physique et qui ne m'abandonnerait jamais ?Peut-être quelqu'un d'aussi charmant, d'aussi merveilleux qu'un certain Remus Lupin ? Et c'est quoi, ce mot que tu as raturé ?_

**5. Tu tiens vraiment à prendre le risque ? D'accord, mais rappelle-toi l'amitié qu'il y a entre vous. Tu serais sans doute toujours seul et abandonné s'il ne t'avait pas abordé dans le train la première année pour te forcer quasiment à devenir son ami. Il tolère tous tes défauts et stimule toutes tes qualités. Non seulement il accepte que tu sois un loup-garou (combien l'auraient fait ?) mais il est devenu un animagus pour toi, bon sang ! Tu as de la chance de simplement le connaître, son amitié est un don du ciel. Ne fous pas tout en l'air en pariant sur une relation improbable.**

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je comptais autant pour toi. Tu dois vraiment être le seul au monde à penser qu'on gagne à me connaître. Quand ils me rencontrent, la plupart des gens ne crient pas au bonheur : ils sont stressés et irrités. Et pour moi c'est évident que tu seras toujours mon ami, quoi qu'il arrive : je pensais que tu le savais. _

_Tu es plus important pour moi que tu ne sembles le croire. J'ai peut-être réussi à te faire sortir de ta petite coquille timide (et j'y travaille encore) mais c'est toi qui m'a appris ce que signifiait l'amitié. Tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et tu m'as toujours tout pardonné, même des choses vraiment terribles (tu sais de quoi je parle et encore une fois je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Remus). Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je veux être avec toi. Est-ce vraiment inimaginable d'être avec moi ? J'espère que non._

_Tu comprends bien que je ne vais plus cesser de te houspiller maintenant que je connais tes sentiments, alors tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber illico et de sortir avec moi pour qu'on soit très heureux comme dans les contes, etcetera, etcetera. Tout plein d'etcetera, j'espère, et toutes les nuits, oh mon loup-garou sexy._

Fixant le parchemin d'un regard hébété, Remus essayait de formuler une pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il réussit à produire fut : _Sirius est au courant !_

— Alors ? dit une voix derrière lui.

Remus poussa un glapissement et fit volte-face pour découvrir Sirius nonchalamment accoudé à un baldaquin. « Cape d'invisibilité », fit l'autre avec son sourire le plus machiavélique.

« Sirius ! » Remus ne savait plus que dire. Il était encore stupéfait par ce qu'il avait lu sur son parchemin porte-bonheur.

« Moony », lui fut-il répliqué. « Je pense tout ce que j'ai écrit, tu sais. »

— Oh, dit Remus, toujours sans voix.

Sirius franchit la distance qui les séparait. « Surtout vers la fin, quand je dis que je ne te laisserai plus en paix maintenant que je connais tes sentiments. »

Remus le regardait en clignant des yeux, incertain.

Heureusement pour lui, Sirius était la certitude incarnée. Il noua ses bras autour du garçon plus menu pour l'attirer contre lui.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir emprunté ton parchemin ?

Remus secoua la tête négativement. Son air hébété commençait à se dissiper, cédant la place au contentement.

— Non, je ne t'en veux pas.

Petite pause.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? Ce que tu as écrit ?

— Oui, vraiment.

Remus sourit. C'était fabuleux, la vitesse à laquelle tous ses raisonnements prudents avaient été vaincus.

— Tu es prêt pour un peu d'etcetera ?

Sirius remuait les sourcils, tout sourire. Remus rit et vint se blottir entre ses bras ouverts.

FIN

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, y compris par l'auteure anglaise qui lit le français !


End file.
